inazuma2fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Минамисава Ацуши
(Forward) |number= 10 (Raimon) (Gassan Kunimitsu) 9 (Resistance Japan) |element=Wind |team= Raimon (former) Gassan Kunimitsu Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Yūki Kaji |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme |debut_anime = Episode 001 (GO)}} Minamisawa Atsushi ( ) is a supporting character. He was a forward for Raimon's first team but later left the team and became a forward for Gassan Kunimitsu. In the Galaxy series, he appeared in episode 14 as a forward of Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A proud striker. His skills are the real deal, but he seems a little detached."'' Appearance He has dark purple hair and appears to have central heterochromia (his eyes are both dark red and gold). His hairstyle is similar to Kudou Michiya's except for his bangs, those are swept on the right side instead of the left side. Personality He was a third year at Raimon. He is shown to be calm, and tends to flip his hair. He also has a narcissistic personality, which means that he only cares for himself, similar to like how Kurama was at first, but when compared, Kurama still cares about the team. But after being with Gassan Kunimitsu, it is shown that he has passion for soccer and he actually cares for it, that is contrast to what he shows. In the end, he thanks Raimon and his own current teammates. Plot In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Like Kurama, it seems that he doesn't like Matsukaze Tenma when Matsukaze joined the soccer team. He mostly doesn't care about the Raimon team nor about soccer since he stated that he only does it for his grades. He is also seen when Endou came to be the coach of the Raimon team to which everyone was surprised about — even Minamisawa. Though when Tsurugi shot a hissatsu at Endou and Endou was able to dodge it, he didn't care that much afterwards. In episode 11, he leaves the team. Everyone except Tsurugi Kyousuke was shocked because of his resignation, especially Kurama. He makes a comeback as a member of Gassan Kunimitsu in episode 22 to which surprised the team. He used his shoot hissatsu, Sonic Shot to make a goal in the match, but his first try is stopped by Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. However, by using the Cyclone Stadium's features to his advantage, he used the cyclones generated from the turbines to attempt to score a goal again with Sonic Shot, which succeeded. Though, after sometime, when Raimon tied with Gassan Kunimitsu, he tried playing their "soccer" and was exhausted but he kept on trying, the other members from his team saw his determination and they started to help and played their "soccer". When the match was over he went to talk to Shindou, he also talked to Tenma and wished him luck on winning the next match. He thanked Raimon, and his old team and went with the rest of Gassan Kunimitsu members after they lost the match against Raimon. In episode 37, he visits Raimon with Hyoudou to help Shinsuke complete his keshin and at the end it is shown that Amagi and Kurumada jumped on him since they miss him so much. In episode 38, he was seen with Hyoudou watching Raimon against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium. He reappeared in episode 41 in the Amano Mikado Stadium with Hyoudou again, probably cheering for Raimon for the final. After Raimon wins against Dragonlink, he and Hyoudou are seen celebrating. Game In the GO game, after Gassan Kunimitsu's defeat against Raimon, Minamisawa joined Kakumei Senbatsu Team, a team against Fifth Sector, and played against Raimon to help Shinsuke develop his Keshin. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Minamisawa, Chapter 9 has to be cleared first of the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Encounter': Meet Minamisawa Part 1! (Raimon Frontgate Present) *'Photo': The clubroom 10 years before (Near the clubroom Past) *'Encounter': Meet Minamisawa Part 2! (Raimon Frontgate Present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1950 Kizuna points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 152 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 110 (120) *'Dribbling': 105 *'Technique': 113 *'Block': 109 *'Speed': 94 *'Stamina': 80 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 144 (154) *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 55 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 55 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 90 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Three Raimons' *'Raimon Exa' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Strikers R' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *In episode 3, he says that he doesn't have any particular interest in soccer, and that he only stayed in the club so that he would get good grades, i.e., he was just sitting there, watching them when Endou was coaching. *He flips his hair often, as seen in various episodes, a habit similar to that of Suzuno Fuusuke's. *He has a character song titled Honmono no Tsuyosa with Sangoku. *In the Chrono Stone game, he talks with Raimon's members through messages. Navigation de:Doug McArthur es:Doug McArthur fr:Doug McArthur it:Doug McArthur vi:Minamisawa Atsushi Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters